Kim
|role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased |died = 1993 |species = Velociraptor}}Kim is a femaleIt is established in behind the scenes material for that the brown-yellow-orange raptors seen in are female and the raptors with a coloration similar to a tiger from The Lost World are males. Velociraptor that appears in . A member of Jurassic Park's Velociraptor pack led by The Big One (who might just be one and the same with Randy), Kim entered the Visitor Center Kitchen with fellow raptor Randy during the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 where the two hunted the siblings Tim and Lex Murphy. Kim survived the hunt, albeit stunned, and pursued the kids as well as Drs. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler through the Control Room and finally the Visitor Center's main entrance hall. Kim was the last of the three raptors to be killed when she pounced on the Tyrannosaurus rex, giving the T. rex her signature scars that retained all her life. Kim, as well as Randy, are never named in the film or any related media. Instead, their names originate from a layout and storyboard of the kitchen dated May 11, 1992, where the raptors are given these nicknames with the name "Kim" in particular being assigned to the raptor that is tricked by Lex's reflection. Story Kim like all clone Velociraptors, was created by InGen scientists on Isla Sorna inside a compound. When she was old enough, she was transported to Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for Jurassic Park. It is unclear if Kim was the raptor named by Robert Muldoon known as the Big One or if she was simply one of the two raptors spared by the Big One. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, all three of the raptors were freed when John Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's system, corrupted by Whte rbt.obj, in order to reboot it. Kim was known to have entered the Visitor Center of Jurassic Park with fellow raptor Randy and hunted the Murphy siblings inside the center's kitchen, entering the kitchen after Randy called her. After Randy snapped at Kim upon her arrival, the two raptors proceeded to stalk the Murphys inside the kitchen. The two raptors became attracted to a ladle spoon that fell just behind Tim Murphy, nearly revealing him to the carnivores. But Tim's sister who was east of him, Lex, distracted the raptors by grabbing a ladle spoon herself and banging it on the floor. Kim saw Lex's reflection in one of the cabinets and raced toward it. She hit the cabinet so hard she created a dent in the cabinet she rammed into and became briefly stunned. Upon regaining conciseness, Kim continued her pursuit of the Murphys, leading the raptor to the Control Room. Kim struggled to get through the Visitor Center door, her efforts being suppressed by Drs. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler who were inside the Control Room. Concurrent to the raptor's attempts, Lex finally restored Jurassic Park's system using the computer inside the room, which electronically locked the door that Kim was trying to go through. This did not stop Kim, however, as she then proceeded to attempt to go through the bullet-proof windows of the room. After discovering the windows were bullet proof and his SPAS-12 shotgun became jammed, Alan Grant and the group then decided to climb through the top vents of the center. Kim finally entered the Control Room via launching through one of the windows. Though Dr. Grant kicked the latter he and the group used down to prevent the raptor from following them, Kim followed the sounds of the group crawling and poked through the grate Lex was crawling on. Grant quickly kicked Kim down to the floor, causing the panel to disintegrate, stunning Kim once again. Just as the group saved Lex as she hung on to the ventilation shaft, Kim jumped and made failed attempts to bite Lex. The raptor continued to pursue the group once more, meeting them just after they exited the ventilation shaft at the scaffolding location at the top of the Visitor Center near the Alamosaurus skeleton. The group retaliated by jumping on the sauropod skeleton in an attempt to flee their pursuer only for the raptor to follow them as well, causing the sauropod skeleton to split to pieces while still in mid-air. The weight of the raptor and the group then led to the skeleton collapsing, but all members of the group survived as well as Kim, who went into some nearby curtains. The raptor that had been locked in the Maintenance Shed then arrived in the Visitor Center soon after Kim revealed herself to her prey, leaving the group cornered. Unexpectedly, however, the Tyrannosaurus arrived and killed the raptor from the shed. Kim then pounced on large predator while she was eating her subordinate, allowing the group she so relentlessly pursued to finally escape. As she clawed into the T. rex, the T.rex shook Kim into her mouth where the T. rex proceeded to shake the raptor until she was lifeless before throwing her into the nearby the Tyrannosaurus skeleton the Visitor Center had and letting out a triumphant roar. Kim's attack on Roberta had a physical effect on the Tyrannosaurus, the raptor's claws digging in so sharp that it the T. rex scars on her neck that remained for the rest of her life. Behind the scenes Kim was depicted by a combination of practical effects by Stan Winston Studio and CGI created by Industrial Light and Magic. Notes and references Category:Velociraptor Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Named animals Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims